


hold it

by absolvedhistory



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolvedhistory/pseuds/absolvedhistory
Summary: “you’re in a good mood,” dele notes.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	hold it

dele isn’t sure how long he’s been sat in silence for. it’s been at least an hour, he believes. he doesn’t have much to say, though.

“you’re in a good mood,” dele notes when he notices that eric is humming along to another song that is playing through the speakers. 

after the match, after the buzzing has finally left dele’s ears, he didn’t realize how exhausted he actually was. as much as he wanted to go out to dinner, takeout and being wrapped up in a blanket on his couch in front of the big t.v. sounds much better. now, dele is showered again, he’s seated on his couch. the t.v. hasn’t been turned on yet, though, and dele and eric haven’t actually spoken a word to each other since the car. their limbs are still impossibly tangled together.

“was a good day,” eric says finally, not looking up from his phone. dele pushes down the urge to take it out of his hand so that he’ll look at him.

“oh yeah?” dele teases. “something happened today?”

“not much, you know,” eric shrugs. “good game.”

“thank you for the thirtieth time,” dele says, although he wouldn’t mind eric telling him he had a good game one hundred more times. he feels really good about today, he doesn’t think his smile is ever going to relax.

“oh, had i already told you?” eric asks. “just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“shut up,” dele feels his cheeks heating up. “you had a good game, too.”

“thank you, dear,” eric smiles at him. it’s a genuine smile, but dele locks his ankles tighter around eric’s own to make sure the compliment is emphasized. he wants to make sure eric knows that he had a good game, that he’s getting there and that he’s already made it so far.

“feel good about this,” dele comments. 

“about the game?” eric asks. 

“yeah, but, us,” dele says. 

“as opposed to before the match?” eric sounds like he’s trying not to laugh. dele has never been very good with words, but he thought eric would get what he means.

“you don’t get it,” dele crosses his arms. he tries to twist away, to look at the backyard from the window, but he can’t actually move that much. 

“tell me?” eric asks but dele doesn’t say anything. he feels eric start to retract his legs from dele’s own, and dele thinks eric is probably going to leave the couch for some reason or another, he should probably tell eric that this isn’t a fight--

“babe--_oof_” dele is suddenly engulfed in eric’s arms, eric is lying half on top of him, and dele wasn’t expecting it, but it’s warm and comforting nonetheless.

eric asks again, “will you tell me what you feel good about?”

“it’s stupid,” dele shakes his head.

eric groans. “no it’s not.”

“you were just laughing at me,” dele points out. he pointedly doesn’t pout about it. 

“i wasn’t,” eric huffs. “i always want to hear what you have to say.”

“well, you know,” dele shrugs. “if we keep working hard we can be back to where we were, football-wise.”

“oh,” eric says. “you think so?”

“yes,” dele says. “i know the past two days i was weird, but--i feel good, now.”

“i’m a little hopeful,” eric admits. 

“you should be,” dele says. he wants to pat eric on the head, just for the comfort, but he’s pinned tightly between the couch and eric’s chest. it’s fine, though. “you’ll be back.”

“i will?” eric asks. 

“yes, baby, you will,” dele nods emphatically. 

eric has a half-smirk on his face. “what do you know that i don’t?”

“everything,” dele grins. “trust me.”

“i do,” eric says, and it sounds so sincere, dele doesn’t think he’s joking anymore. that’s good, then, if dele has to remind eric that he will get there, and get there in no time, and that everyday is better, he will do it, no matter what. 

“good,” dele says.

“can i kiss you, now?” eric asks. “all this sweet talking and i just wanted to snog.”

“well, gosh,” dele makes a show of rolling his eyes. “took you long enough.”

“just needed you to inflate my very depressed ego,” eric tells him. eric sits up, takes dele with him until he’s half straddling eric’s lap, tucked into eric’s side. 

“damn, was trying to inflate something else.”

eric makes a pained noise. “that was terrible.”

“i know,” dele says. “you love my jokes, though.”

“i love _you_,” eric says. it comes out muffled by dele playfully squeezing eric’s cheeks with his face in dele’s hand. he can’t just leave eric hanging after that, he closes the distance between them, eric placing his left hand across dele’s hip.

they kiss like that for a bit, exploring each other’s mouths like they’re teens, but neither seem to mind. dele tries to speed things up dragging his teeth over eric’s bottom lip to move down over his neck, make a small nip at his collarbone. eric doesn’t take the bait, though, hooks his finger under dele’s chin and brings his lips back to eric’s own, slowly and comfortable. dele wants to whine, but he doesn’t because that is not how one gets their way. dele gets one hand tangled in eric’s short hair, holds tightly and that seems to spur him on. he feels eric’s fingers coming up under the hem of dele’s shirt. 

dele pulls away, to catch his breath. eric is still looking at his lips and he can’t help but smile. 

“hey,” dele says. “can we--” 

eric’s phone dings before dele can finish and eric is already reaching for it before dele can also tell him to just leave it. 

“oh, the food is here,” eric announces before he very rudely shoves dele off of him. dele thinks about all the things he’s going to say to eric about that when eric appears suddenly, empty handed. 

“where’s the food?” dele asks. 

“you wanted to eat first?” eric asks. 

dele sits up immediately. “oh, definitely not.”

eric chuckles. “let’s go upstairs.” 

dele takes the hand eric offers him to lift himself off the couch. dele doesn’t let go of eric’s hand as he leads them upstairs. when they get to the room, dele doesn’t waste any time pushing eric against the door and closing it. 

“i’m really proud of you,” dele says.

“oh thank you,” eric says. 

“i’m serious.”

“is this foreplay?” eric asks. 

“you’re ruining the moment,” dele says. “just really proud, is all.”

eric expression softens a bit. “you’re being gross.”

“i know,” dele agrees. “stop doing things that make me so gross things.”

“i will try not to,” eric drawls and dele grins.

eric pulls dele in by the hem of his shirt so they’re pressed against each other. “thanks for being there this year, huh? never knew how much i needed you.”

dele rolls his eyes. “where else would i be?” he closes the distance between them before eric can sneak in a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :))
> 
> comments r appreciated


End file.
